


SPN Coda 15x14 - Last Holiday

by heylittleangel



Series: Supernatural Codas - Season 15 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Birthday, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e14 Last Holiday, Supernatural Coda, but he deserves to celebrate it, but they're still a little estranged, mention to Cas's deal, out of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: What is this? Is Giovanna posting something? After four months? Yes, I am. I know, it seems like a miracle but my brain decided to help me yesterday and let me write this coda. It's short and not very sweet, but I hope y'all will enjoy it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Codas - Season 15 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513883
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	SPN Coda 15x14 - Last Holiday

Dean went soft in a small amount of time; he got used to having someone make him breakfast and lunch and dinner, and got used to having the monster radar that showed him where the monsters were without having to read the news, or research to find out what monster it was, or talk to witnesses. Even easier, he and Sam went after those monsters without knowing if they  _ were _ monsters. They just went in and killed them, without having an ounce of a second thought or remorse, without wondering if what they were doing was right; it was just black in white.

After Ms. Butters left, it took Dean a few days to get to used to their routine again; doing the dishes, the laundry, worrying about what they’re going to eat, and reading the news when searching for a new case. His concern about Cas being far away while looking for Amara also came back, as did worrying about how Jack was dealing with having his soul back and getting his ass kicked by a wood nymph—not that Jack had told him anything, but he heard him and Sam talking about it, which was ultimately worse.

So, after they sang “Happy Birthday” to Jack—and Dean’s heart hurt when he thought about Cas not being there—he did the only thing he wanted to: he hid in his room with a cupcake made from the leftover batter, a candle stuck in it.

Dean didn’t get it; Sam had celebrated his birthday because Ms. Butter had insisted on it; he made a cake for Jack to celebrate his birthday because Jack never got to do it before; but why couldn’t  _ he _ celebrate his birthday? Why couldn’t  _ he _ want a nice cake—or a pie, but he would accept either—gifts, or just have someone actually remember his birthday and wish him a nice birthday? Dean didn’t even remember the last time he celebrated it—aside from just remembering it himself. Not even his mom had remembered it and done something for him.

But he always took what he could; the leftovers of another party; the smallest of hints someone would give about knowing it was his birthday; a slice of pie in a diner, where sometimes the waiter would wish him a “Happy Birthday” and sit with him for a while, which would only make Dean feel lonelier.

So that was why Dean lit the single candle on his cupcake, staring at it with a heavy heart. “Happy freakin’ birthday to me.”

He took a deep inhale to blow out the flame when the door opened to reveal Cas, his hunched posture and tired expression telling Dean everything he needed to know about how well Cas’s search went.

Dean readjusted himself on the bed and patted the space on his side. Cas closed the door quietly, taking out his coat, suit jacket and shoes before sitting on the bed. He raised a brow and nodded towards the cupcake on Dean’s hand.

“What is the cake about?”

Sighing, Dean changed the hand holding the cupcake. “If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.”

“Try me.”

“I just… I wanted to celebrate my birthday.”

Cas took the cupcake from his hand and held it in front of Dean. “You should make a wish, then.”

Dean smiled softly at him, his heart tightening in chest for having Cas so close and so far away at the same time, for having him not judge Dean for celebrating his birthday months after it for no good reason at all, just for  _ having _ Cas by his side. 

He closed his eyes, trying to think of a wish. There were so many things he could wish for, how the hell was he supposed to choose just one? 

After a couple of seconds, he settled for the easiest one:  _ just let my family be alive after this _ and then blew out the candle.

Cas’s lips twitched in a small smile as he handed the cupcake back to Dean. “What did you wish for?”

“If I tell you, you won’t come true.” Dean broke the cupcake in two halves, offering one to Cas.

“It’s your cupcake, Dean, you should get to eat it.”

“Cas,” Dean took Cas’s hand and wrapped his fingers around the half, letting their hands rest together for just a second longer than necessary. “Having you to share a cupcake is a lot better than having a whole cake just for me.”

Cas smiled at him, accepting the cupcake. They ate in silence, Dean staring at the wall without actually seeing anything. He knew he should ask Cas about the search for Amara and find out if they have anything to go on, but Dean just didn’t want to know. The only thing Dean wanted was to just enjoy this moment of quiet and peace with Cas, enjoy his cupcake and pretend the world wasn’t ending for a change.

He lost count of how long they stayed there, just finding better positions on the bed, both laying on their backs, Dean’s head close to the headboard while Cas laid opposite to him, as they did so many times before. It was peaceful and calm and Dean’s eyes were starting to get heavy, Cas’s body warm by his side when Dean inched closer to him and if he could just get a good night of sleep—

The ringing of Cas’s phone jerked Dean awake, make him sit on the bed to see Cas answering it. He talked for a while, listening for most of it, his face somber and dark, assuring Dean that, whatever the news he was getting were, it wasn’t good.

Dean could feel the anxiety building up on him, his pulse quickening, his hands sweating, his legs bouncing up and down on the bed. When Cas finally hung up, Dean stared at him with big eyes, waiting and dreading what Cas was about to say.

“It was one of the angels I asked help from. She said they’ve found something, some signs that could be from Amara.”

“What?” Dean sat closer to Cas, not sure if he hoped for her to be wrong or right. “Is she sure?” Cas nodded, his eyes staring straight into Dean’s, the pain and the fear badly hid in them. “What is it, Cas?”

Cas sighed, his shoulders slumping. “It’s not good. She said the angels are scared because Amara seems angry, dangerous. They won’t go near her.”

“Of course they won’t.” Dean ran a hand on his face before standing up. “But  _ we  _ need to. We have no choice.”

Dean started to walk towards the door when Cas grabbed his hand and called, “Dean, wait.” He turned back to face Cas, feeling the weight of Cas’s hand on his when he interlaced their fingers. “Before, uh, before we go,” Cas hesitated, his lower lip caught between his teeth, his eyes avoiding Dean’s, and, right at that moment, Dean knew something bad was coming, something that was going to break his heart. “In case something goes wrong, there’s something you and Sam need to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? Leave a comment and a kudo and make this writer very happy!
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr


End file.
